A cupholder for use on a boat and particularly to a cupholder that engages the pedestal guard pipe. Many boats are equipped with bulkhead steerer apparatus that includes a pedestal mounted wheel for steering the boat. This apparatus typically includes an inverted U-shaped pipe, known as the pedestal guard pipe, that is disposed adjacent to the wheel that is used for steering. Just as it is common to mount a cupholder near the driver of an automobile is also desirable to mount a cupholder near the operator of a boat.
The prior art includes various cupholder apparatus that engage the pedestal guard pipe. Typically such apparatus includes a bracket that is cantilevered from the side of the pedestal guard pipe. Such apparatus is vulnerable to being bent. In part such amending may occur because of the natural tendency for people to support themselves in rough seas and more particularly to grasp the cantilevered cupholder as the individuals seeks to maintain his or her balance in rough seas.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cupholder that will not be vulnerable to damage by occupants of the boat grasping the cupholder to maintain their balance.
Another object of the invention invention is to provide apparatus that is less vulnerable to damage and in addition to as the capacity for holding multiple cups or glasses. In
Still another object invention is to provide apparatus that is aesthetically pleasing.
Yet another object invention is to provide apparatus that is easy to install an inexpensive to manufacture.
It is now been found that these and other objects of the invention may be attained in a cupholder for use on a boat having a pedestal guard pipe having a generally inverted U-shape with first and second mutually parallel vertical legs. The cupholder includes a first generally planar member having at least one recess defined therein that is dimensioning configured for receiving at least a first cup, a second generally planar member, and spacer means separating the first and second generally planar members and holding them in substantially mutually parallel relationship. The apparatus also includes first and second recesses on the first generally planar member dimensioned and configured for respectively engaging the first and second mutually parallel vertical legs; and first and second recesses on the second generally planar member dimensioned and configured for respectively engaging the first and second parallel vertical legs.
In some forms of the invention at least one of the recesses on the first generally planar member includes at least an axial part thereof that has an axis that is disposed in oblique relationship to an upper face of the first generally planar member. Also in some forms of the invention at least one of the recesses on the second generally planar member includes at least an axial part thereof that has an axis that is disposed in oblique relationship to an upper face of the second generally planar member.
The first generally planar member may include a plurality of additional recesses defined therein that are dimensioned and configured for receiving additional cups. At least one of the recess on the first generally planar member that includes at least an axial part thereof that has an axis that is disposed an oblique relationship to an upper face of the first generally planar member may be disposed an oppose relationship to the recess on the second generally planar member that includes at least an axial part thereof that has an axis that is disposed an oblique relationship to an upper face of the second generally planar member.
The first and second generally planar members may include means for allowing insertion of the cupholder into engagement with an associated pedestal guard pipe while maintaining snug engagement between the cupholder and the associated pedestal guard pipe.